


Untitled (38)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [38]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There she stood, in her pyjamas, so soft and warm and inviting. She bit the corner of her lower lip. “So… just you and me tonight, yeah?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (38)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from @dwsmutfest, over on Tumblr: _You really need to get laid._ And it also includes last week’s drabble prompt from @timepetalsprompts: _friendship._
> 
> This story is written in drabble verses… 12 of them. I quite enjoyed the challenge of creating a story composed 100 word “chapters”. I don’t know that I’m in love with it, but… here it is! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 “Not gonna happen, Jack!”

“Why the hell not?”

“Plenty of reasons.”

“She’s beautiful. Smart. _And_ she’s crazy about you. What other reasons do you need?”

“You couldn’t begin to understand. Now _shut_ it.”

“Alright, alright! Geez!” Jack threw his hands up in surrender. “Just tryin’ to help, here. You could cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife.”

“I told _you_ to shut it!” The Doctor slid out from under the TARDIS console, cutting a stormy glare at Jack. “’Sides,” he muttered, sliding back under, “for there to be sexual tension, you’d need there to be sexual attraction.”

\--oOo--

“Whoa! I heard that. Are you trying to tell me you’re not attracted to her? Cause I can smell that bullshit a mile away.”

With a groan of frustration, the Doctor reappeared from under the console, glowering at Jack. “Are you gonna help with the repairs, or are you just gonna stand there yammerin’ ‘bout things that aren’t your business?”

“I can multitask... The way I see it, Doc, you really need to get laid.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes and returned to his work.

“How long has it been for you, anyway? Never mind… we’re talkin’ centuries, aren’t we?”

\--oOo--

The Doctor stood up, leaning his hands against the console, head hanging. “She doesn’t want _me_ , Jack. She’s so young. What could she possibly want from a broken, old man?”

“Age has nothing to do with it. She’s good for you, Doc. I’m tellin’ ya, I’d kill for someone to look at me the way you two look at each other.”

“And just what way would that be?”

Jack demonstrated, shooting the Doctor a simpering smile and fluttering his lashes. “And that’s just _you_. Rosie’s almost as bad.”

“We’re just friends. That’s _all_. And I’m not lettin’ _anything_ ruin _that_!”

\--oOo--

“Just friends?” Jack chuckled. “Keep tellin’ yourself that. Not that I’m suggesting you shouldn’t continue this… friendship, but you could be… dunno… friends with benefits.”

The Doctor’s eyes blazed cold blue fury. “You better not be suggestin’ that Rose is nothin’ more than a quick shag.” He stalked toward the Captain.

“Take it easy! Course I’m not. I’m just sayin’… Forget it. I’m gonna turn in.” He turned to leave, stopped, then faced the Doctor again. “Look Doc, she makes you better. If anyone can handle all your baggage, Rosie can. She loves you. Don’t waste this chance for happiness.”

\--oOo--

“Where’s Jack?” Rose’s voice broke through the Doctor’s thoughts.

“Turned in early.”

There she stood, in her pyjamas, so soft and warm and inviting. She bit the corner of her lower lip. “So… just you and me tonight, yeah?” She glided toward him, touching his arm. Her warmth permeated the wool of his jumper, tingling against his skin. “’S been a while. I’ve missed our time together. I mean, I love Jack an’ all, but…”

He peered down into her twinkling eyes, schooling an impassive expression, as she wound her arms around him and nestled her head against his chest.

\--oOo--

At his lack of responsiveness, she huffed, pushing away from him. “Fine. I’ll leave ya to it, then.”

His pulse thundered in his ears as she turned away. He fumbled for her hand, catching only the tips of her fingers. “Wait… Rose.” She paused, and he managed to secure her hand in his and drew her back to him. “Don’t go.”

She huffed again, frowning up at him, lips pursed.

“Rose, I… Oh, what the hell!” He reached forward, cupping her face with his free hand, drawing her in further. Unhesitating, he leaned in and captured her lips with his.

\--oOo--

“This alright?” he breathed over her lips.

She whimpered, nodding her consent.

Releasing her hand, he cradled both her cheeks, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.

Her arms curled around him, her hands wriggling under the hem of his jumper, warming his cool skin, igniting a pleasant burn deep in his groin.

She nipped his lower lip and broke the kiss. Eyes shut, his lips helplessly sought to recapture hers. He opened his eyes to her cheeky, tongue-tipped grin.

She giggled, ducking her head. “Jack’ll take the mick if he sees this.”

“Better move _this_ somewhere else, then. C’mon! _Run_!”

\--oOo--

As Rose stepped into his room, the austere rigidity of the space dropped away, softening and warming with her mere presence. She looked back at him, eyes wide and uncertain, breaths quick and shallow.

“C’m’ere.” He enfolded her in his arms, comforting and caressing her. “We don’t have to… not if you don’t want…”

“No, I _do!_ God! I jus’… I jus’ feel a bit silly, s’all.”

“Nothin’ silly about you, Rose Tyler.” He dipped his head, brushing his lips over hers again, then he scooped her into his arms and walked over to lay her gently on his bed.

\--oOo--

“I want to see you, Rose. All of you.” He tugged the shoulder of her vest down, allowing his hand to graze over her breast. Her nipple puckered through the fabric, and he bent his head to suckle it. “I want to taste you.”

Rose’s throat quivered as she swallowed, and he traced his finger down the length of her neck to her collarbone. He plucked at the other shoulder of her vest. “These clothes have to go.”

He helped to lift the vest over her head, pulling it off, discarding it, as he took in her bared torso. _“Fantastic!”_

\--oOo--

She met his gaze, mouth crooking in a seductive smirk, as she shimmied off her pyjama bottoms to lie naked before him.

“Blimey, Rose. You’re beautiful!”

“For a–”

He smothered her words with a kiss. “No… just beautiful.”

She blushed, and his eyes followed her flushing skin, down to the soft, pink mounds of her breasts. Suckling each firm nipple in turn, he then trailed his lips downward, encircling her navel with his tongue, and mouthing his way lower, to her damp curls.

As he buried his face between her thighs, the scent of her arousal suffused his senses.

\--oOo--

He gorged himself on her essence, listening to the music of her moans as his tongue laved and swirled, working her toward completion. He buried his fingers deep in her heat, pumping in time with the motions of his mouth.

As she began to tremble with pleasure, he encouraged her, thrusting and sucking.  He lifted his eyes to her face, a vision of glowing ecstasy, as she came with his name on her lips.

Eyes sex-hazed, she pulled him up for a snog. “Now, my Doctor, fuck me.”

She didn’t have to ask twice. He lay back, shedding his clothes.

\--oOo--

Rose’s warm fingers peeled back the last layer, revealing his thick, eager length. She straddled him, guiding him, engulfing him in her velvet heat.

He gripped her bum, moving her along his shaft, enthralled by the jostling of her breasts. He was lost in her. It was all too hard, too fast...  

Then… relief as Rose keened, her sex clenching around him, bringing them to completion together.

Snuggling in the afterglow, a knock at the door startled them.

“Got room for one more?”

“Shove off, Harkness! A bit busy.”

“Nice work, Doc!”

Rose chuckled. “I agree. That was... very nice!”

* * *

 


End file.
